


Sometimes when we touch

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хёкджэ не любит обедать в незнакомых местах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes when we touch

_And sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much_

 

Хёкджэ не любит обедать в незнакомых местах. Ему редко нравится музыка, играющая в кафе, меню пестрят какими-то странными незнакомыми названиями, и поэтому трудно определиться с заказом. Но в этот день он еле волочит ногами после беготни по городу в костюме и с толстенной папкой бумаг. Его клиенту опять было безразлично, что если они договорились встретиться у него дома в одиннадцать утра, то он не должен в это время находиться на другом конце города. У Хёкджэ нет машины, поэтому пришлось ехать на метро, а затем садиться на автобус, чтобы не обнаружить клиента и на втором месте. В итоге встречу пришлось перенести ещё на несколько дней, и Хёкджэ грозила серьезная головомойка от начальства. Никого не заботило, что он почти ничего не может поделать с капризным автором, который постоянно увиливает от работы.

В раздражении, Хёкджэ толкает дверь первого попавшегося кафе недалеко от офиса его издательства. Он опускается за ближайший квадратный столик для двоих у самого окна — где лучше всего освещение. Официант тихо приносит яркое меню и кладет его на столик. Хёкджэ возится с тугим узлом галстука, когда их взгляды на секунду встречаются. Официант вежливо улыбается, слегка кивает головой и уходит.

_Хёджэ кажется, что он только что упустил что-то важное._

 

Меню так и лежит перед ним, раскрытое на вкладке с комби-обедами, но Хёкджэ не может разобраться с мудреной системой комбинирования горячего, супа и напитка, потому что составитель меню, кажется, слишком увлёкся идеей. Хёкджэ не замечает, как начинает водить ручкой по обратной стороне чернового варианта книги, который он должен был вернуть другому своему клиенту — автору будущего романа; но тот отказался принимать какие-либо поправки редактора и швырнул листы в лицо своего агента. Почти половина молодых авторов так реагирует на его слова, что в тексте надо кое-что переделать.

Хёкджэ вздыхает, и после одного сырого абзаца рассказ умирает, перечеркнутый ручкой несколько раз. В этот момент к столику подходит официант с подносом, нагруженным заказами. Хёкджэ открывает рот, чтобы извиниться и что-нибудь заказать, но официант без лишних слов ставит на стол суп с кимчи, рис с курицей и ароматный кофе со сливками. 

— Спасибо, — бормочет Хёкджэ извиняющимся тоном и смотрит, как официант, ловко балансируя с тяжёлым подносом, разносит еду остальным посетителям, словно двигаясь в ритмичном, но плавном танце.

_Хёкджэ думает, что он никогда не ел супа вкуснее._

 

Он возвращается в кафе днём позже, но уже после рабочего дня, вымотанный капризными авторами и катастрофически истеричным редактором больше обычного. Его вчерашнее место снова свободно; Хёкджэ вообще впервые осматривается и понимает, что кафе – не самое популярное место по вечерам. В зале с приглушенным освещением свободна половина столиков и нет больших компаний, завалившихся вечером перекусить перед походом в бар или караоке. Где-то под потолком тихо играет музыка, достаточно тихо, чтобы не мешать читать или разговаривать. Хёкджэ все это устраивает, пока здесь подают приличный кофе. 

Официант сразу приносит заманчиво дымящийся капучино вместе с меню, и Хёкджэ устало улыбается в благодарность, оторвавшись от очередного предложения нового рассказа на обороте забракованных авторами документов и поправок. Он снимает пиджак, аккуратно вешает его на стул напротив и закатывает рукава белой рубашки, чтобы не запачкать.

— Меня зовут Донхэ, — говорит официант, и Хёкджэ недоуменно смотрит на него несколько секунд, словно с ним говорят на иностранном языке.

Хёкджэ впервые замечает, что Донхэ носит отличную от остальных официантов в кафе форму. На нём такие же черные брюки, жилетка и передник, но вместо белой рубашки – яркая, в бело-сине-голубую клетку.

— Хёкджэ. Меня зовут Хёкджэ, — отвечает он и просит принести то же, что и вчера.

Официант возвращается через пятнадцать минут, когда Хёкджэ исписывает своим неряшливым почерком уже вторую страницу. Несмотря на то, что рассказ идёт хорошо, у него нет настоящего главного героя, которому Хёкджэ мог бы посвятить всю историю. От этого рассказ теряет весь свой смысл.

— У вас красивый почерк, — замечает Донхэ, бросая заинтересованный взгляд на разложенные на столе листы. Хёкджэ прикрывает написанное руками и смущенно улыбается. — Я могу включить дополнительное освещение, если хотите. 

Хёкджэ мотает головой, и Донхэ уходит, оставляя его смотреть на свой почерк, который вряд ли кто-нибудь осмелился называть красивым. В школе учителя всегда ругали его за небрежность, но Хёкджэ все равно больше любит делать наброски от руки, чем сидеть за ноутбуком. 

Через полчаса Хёкджэ расплачивается четко по счёту, без чаевых, и Донхэ никак на это не реагирует, и желает ему приятного вечера.

_Когда Донхэ вручает ему чек, их пальцы слегка соприкасаются._

 

Неделю спустя Хёкджэ становится завсегдатаем безымянного кафе. После работы или в обед он садится на своё место, достаёт ручку, ненужные распечатки и пишет свой рассказ. У героя рассказа Хёкджэ нет имени, он невысокого роста, с крепкими широкими плечами, его волосы осветлены до каштанового, но самое главное – у него большие блестящие глаза и улыбка, приносящая людям удачу. Герой не подозревает о том, какой магией обладает, зато окружающие давно это поняли, и каждый пользуется героем, как каким-то амулетом. Но каждая их удача оборачивается чем-то плохим для самого не подозревающего ни о чем героя. 

— Ваш герой внешне похож на меня, — говорит Донхэ из-за спины Хёкджэ.

— Глупости, — отвечает Хёкджэ и покусывает без того пережеванную ручку. Но он снова смотрит на Донхэ и в его светящееся любопытством глаза и понимает, откуда к нему пришло вдохновение несколько дней назад. 

— Можешь называть его моим именем, я не возражаю. — Донхэ с легкостью переходит на «ты» и сразу же исчезает, оставляя Хёкджэ наедине с героем его рассказа. 

_Хёкджэ называет персонажа Донхэ, потому что ему просто нравится это имя._

 

В один из дней Хёкджэ приходит в кафе в дурном настроении. Один из авторов, с которым он работает, попал в больницу и сорвал этим все сроки выхода книги. Глава издательства так орал на Хёкджэ, будто это он был за рулём автобуса, врезавшегося на полном ходу в машину клиента. Потом его заставили редактировать жуткую рукопись новенького автора про серийного убийцу с множественными расстройствами личности. И, пообщавшись с автором по телефону по поводу нескольких спорных моментов, Хёкджэ грешным делом подумал, что автор вложил в героя толику себя. 

Донхэ приносит незнакомый Хёкджэ кофейный напиток с сильным запахом алкоголя и большую порцию пибимпапа прежде, чем Хёкджэ успевает открыть меню. 

На этот раз, когда Хёкджэ расплачивается, он оставляет чаевые и вкладывает в папку для счёта кусок бумаги с отрывком из своего рассказа. Донхэ читает его, облокотившись на полированную барную стойку, и улыбается, когда видит имя главного героя. Через минуту Хёкджэ получает свой чек, их ладони задерживаются друг на друге дольше, чем обычно.

_Хёкджэ пишет свой рассказ всю ночь._

 

Прошлые отношения Хёкджэ длились два года. Он был без ума от женатого мужчины тридцати трёх лет; они познакомились, когда Хёкджэ было всего двадцать два года, и он почти ничего не знал о любви. За первый год их отношений Хёкджэ написал столько рассказов, сколько не писал за всё долгое время своего увлечения литературой. Ни одного из тех рассказов в его издательстве так и не напечатали, потому что они «не подходили по формату», но почему-то тогда Хёкджэ это совершенно не задевало. И стоило им расстаться, как муза ушла вместе с его любовником. Он рассказывает об этом Донхэ после очередного кофе с ликером.

_Ликера в чашке определенно больше, чем кофе._

 

Хёкджэ снова пишет свой рассказ, сидя у окна и поглядывая на Донхэ, разносящего заказы на большом подносе. Он уделяет каждому клиенту немного внимания, болтая с ними про меню или погоду, он смеётся раскатистым смехом, запрокидывая голову назад над неловкой шуткой симпатичной девушки, и она краснеет. А герой Хёкджэ с каждым предложением становится живее и естественнее. У него появляются милые привычки, тёпло-карие глаза и лёгкий деревенский акцент.

Этим вечером Хёкджэ снова усталый, как бездомная собака. В издательстве не проявили интереса к его наброскам, зато один из капризных авторов полдня отказывался отдавать готовую рукопись, которую срочно нужно было отправлять на редакцию и в печать, потому что «всё не то». Хёкджэ провёл на пороге его комнаты, сидя на холодном паркете, умоляя выйти и обсудить, что его беспокоит, с глазу на глаз. И как же его бесит быть нянькой всем этим авторам, с которых издательство сдувает пылинки, потому что у них многообещающий талант. 

— Ты часто приходишь такой раздраженный, но когда начинаешь писать – сразу меняешься и забываешь даже про время, — замечает Донхэ и садится на свободный стул напротив Хёкджэ. Он делает это впервые, и Хёкджэ удивленно осматривается. В кафе пустуют все остальные столики. 

— Когда вы закрываетесь? – спохватывается Хёкджэ и начинает собирать исписанные листы в пластиковую папку. С его носа падают очки прямо на столик, и Донхэ поднимает их первый. 

— Мы уже закрылись, — отвечает он и смотрит на Хёкджэ через линзы его очков. – У тебя очень плохое зрение.

— Я знаю, — бурчит Хёкджэ и получает свои очки обратно. 

— Кафе работает до восьми вечера, — Донхэ встаёт из-за столика и достает из кармашка передника ключи, видимо, от входной двери. – И я тоже. Ты всегда можешь пригласить меня куда-нибудь после восьми. 

_Хёкджэ сбит с толку таким напором и не появляется в кафе три дня._

 

Донхэ приветствует его на четвёртый день, словно ничего не произошло, и приносит горький американо вместо обычного капучино. Хёкджэ сразу вспоминает житейскую мудрость, что нельзя расстраивать людей, которые имеют доступ к твоей еде. Но он проглатывает обиду и недоумение, и герой в его рассказе снова пробует на вкус свою горькую судьбу. 

_Такую же горькую, как кофе Донхэ._

 

Хёкджэ думает, что Донхэ больше никогда не будет с ним разговаривать, и, возможно, его это немного огорчает. Но Донхэ в свой перерыв садится напротив, рассказывает про своего отца, скончавшегося пять лет назад, потом про любимого брата, собаку и про утопленный на днях телефон. Закончив, Донхэ встает и уходит, а Хёкджэ, которому не удалось даже рта открыть, полчаса задумчиво кусает ручку. 

_В тот вечер Хёкджэ поджидает его около кафе после восьми вечера._

 

С Донхэ невозможно ходить в кино, потому что он с трудом сидит на месте и постоянно спрашивает, что случилось, что только что сказали, почему один из героев только что получил ранение... Он съедает свой попкорн за время рекламы и вступительных титров и всё остальное время украдкой таскает попкорн у Хёкджэ, а так же пьёт его колу с той же самой соломинкой. Хёкджэ ужасно раздражается, одёргивает его, но они идут уже на третий фильм за последние две недели. Донхэ тихо смотрит трогательную историю любви и даже запоминает имена всех героев. Они держатся за руки на общем подлокотнике. Как на самом настоящем свидании. 

_Хёкджэ засыпает в самом начале фильма, слишком вымотанный после работы._

Но Донхэ любит ходить в кино больше всего на свете и Хёкджэ никогда ему не отказывает. В хорошую погоду они гуляют в парке или ходят на аттракционы. Оба до смерти боятся кататься на американских горках, но вдвоем это оказывается не так страшно. Когда они впервые сходят с аттракциона, у обоих дрожат ноги, а Донхэ не может перестать смеяться и сильно сжимать руку Хёкджэ.

Они не ходят на свидания в кафе или рестораны, потому что Донхэ не любит есть где-то, кроме дома или своего рабочего места. Хёкджэ понимает его, поэтому они заказывают еду на вынос и впервые оказываются у Хёкджэ дома. В его квартире нет ничего лишнего и каждая вещь имеет своё определенное место, и вряд ли кто-нибудь сможет найти хоть одну пылинку на книжных полках, заставленных книгами и комиксами.

_Донхэ взволнованно перелистывает мангу, найденную на полках._

 

У Хёкджэ небольшая квартира с одной спальней, гостиной и крохотной кухней, в которой стоит столик и один единственный стул. Поэтому они едят в гостиной на полу, откинувшись на диван и вытянув ноги, и Донхэ ужасно переживает за результаты своей любимой группы на сегодняшней передаче Мьюзик Кор. Хёкджэ почти не следит за современной поп-музыкой, но ему нравится несколько песен, с которыми сегодня выступают группы. 

— Она очень сексуальная, — заявляет Донхэ, показывая на одну из девушек, когда им вручают награду, и вся группа дружно кружится по сцене.

— Кто? – уточняет Хёкджэ, в очередной раз сбитый с толку праздным заявлением Донхэ, но вместо ответа он получает осторожный поцелуй в губы. 

_Острый и горячий, как только что съеденная лапша с кимчи._

 

Они долго целуются на прощание, и Хёкджэ крепко цепляется за плечи Донхэ, потому что его ноги безвольно подкашиваются. Донхэ с трудом отпускает его, боясь опоздать на последний поезд метро. Хёкджэ закрывает за ним дверь и долго стоит, всматриваясь в неё, как будто пытается прожечь в ней дыру. Но вот в кончиках пальцев начинает покалывать, и Хёкджэ спешит к ноутбуку. Он пишет о том, как в жизни его героя появляется единственный человек, который не приносит ему бесконечные неудачи. 

_Рассказ почти готов к утру._

 

Донхэ внимательно слушает, как Хёкджэ читает ему свой рассказ, когда они лежат в постели, обнаженные и горячие после неуклюжего – они ещё совсем не знают тела друг друга – секса. Донхэ лежит у него на груди и слушает, как голос Хёкджэ смешивается со стуком его же сердца. 

— Мне понравилось, — признается Донхэ, как только Хёкджэ заканчивает и откладывает стопку распечатанных листов.

— Ты про рассказ? — Хёкджэ нежно гладит его по плечу и груди, прерывисто целует его в вспотевший лоб.

— И про него тоже, — смеётся Донхэ, переплетая их ноги под одеялом, чтобы Хёкджэ даже не подумал выбраться из постели.

_Хёкджэ готов остаться так навечно._

 

Но рано утром Донхэ нужно вставать на работу, потому что на этой неделе снова его очередь открывать кафе. Хёкджэ вообще многое узнает о безымянном заведении, в которое его угораздило зайти больше месяца назад. Например, то запутанное меню – дело рук Донхэ, и он этим очень гордится. «Потому что больше ни у кого такого нет». Хёкджэ не говорит ему, что меню слишком сложное и пафосное для небольшого кафе, потому что Донхэ, как пить дать, ужасно расстроится. Для Хёкджэ почти физически невыносимо видеть его растерянным или грустным.

Второй главный персонаж в рассказе Хёкджэ – тоже мужчина, и они влюблены друг в друга, но немного напуганы этими чувствами. Хёкджэ всё равно, что о нём подумают в любом издательстве. Но он отправляет распечатки в плотном конверте в конкурирующее издательство под псевдонимом «Ынхёк», который они придумывают вместе с Донхэ в один из вечеров, проведенных за столиком в кафе после закрытия. Они занимаются любовью за барной стойкой, и Донхэ случайно разбивает полупустую бутылку амаретто, но Хёкджэ ни на секунду не останавливается, пока они оба не опускаются на пол, целуясь и дрожа после оргазма. И в пустой темноте кафе Донхэ и Хёкджэ впервые говорят друг другу тихие слова любви.

_Они с ног до головы пахнут ликёром, когда возвращаются домой._

 

Издательство соглашается напечатать рассказ Хёкджэ, если он сделает его немного больше. Тогда они готовы выпустить его в качестве книги, а не просто напечатать в журнале. Главный редактор находит идею свежей и слишком смелой для Кореи, но это именно то, что они ищут. Хёкджэ буквально выплывает из здания, прижимая к себе свой рассказ и рекомендации издателя. Он первым делом едет к Донхэ на работу, в небольшое безымянное кафе.

— Поздравляю! – широко улыбается Донхэ и ставит перед Хёкджэ черничный чизкейк с маленькой свечкой и надписью «Для Ынхёка ♥». – Загадай желание.

— Этого рассказа не было бы, если бы я не встретил тебя.

Хёкджэ прерывисто целует его ладонь в благодарность, пока никто не смотрит, и задувает свечу, загадав желание:

_Пожалуйста, Донхэ, не переставай быть моим вдохновением._


End file.
